


Cat got the cream

by errantknightess



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/pseuds/errantknightess
Summary: Prompto finally plucks up the courage to ask Noctis out and confess his feelings. Unfortunately, he picks the worst possible place.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Cat got the cream

“You know, this could technically count as kidnapping,” Noct points out as they weave their way through the thinning afternoon crowd. “You’re gonna tell me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” Prompto grins and tugs on his elbow, steering them across the street. “I want to see your face when we get there.”

“That’s not suspicious at all,” Noctis snorts. “What’s with this all of a sudden, anyway? Couldn’t we just hang out at my place like always?”

They _could_ have just hung out at Noct’s place like always. It’s not like Prompto could ever get sick of that. Those lazy game nights are his favourite time to be alive. Nothing feels better than staying up late with his best friend to beat their own high scores, watch dumb videos on the internet, stuff themselves with pizza and pass out on the couch in the first morning light.

Only – lately, it’s started to drive him a little crazy just _how good_ it feels. Sitting right next to Noct on that couch does _things_ to him. His heart is ready to leap out of his chest every time they brush their shoulders or tangle their legs under their shared blanket. It’s not always on accident – not that he’s ever dared to admit that. The dark room makes him bolder, but never bold enough.

This time, though, it’s going to be different.

This time, he’s ready. This time, nothing can stop him. No surprise boss battles, no dinging microwaves, none of the stuff that always throws him off just as he’s about to take the leap. Out here, there’s nothing to thwart his carefully rehearsed confession.

He’s repeated it in his head over and over and over. It’s just a matter of saying it out loud now.

And well, he wants to make it a little special.

“Just trust me, dude,” he says. “We’re almost there.”

True to his word, their destination comes into view as soon as they round the corner. Prompto watches with satisfaction as Noct’s face lights up when they approach the entrance.

“A cat cafe?” His eyes go wide as he takes in the stylized signboard dotted with tiny paw prints. “I didn’t know they’ve opened one here!”

“Glad to see Insomnia has no secrets before her prince,” Prompto jokes, ushering him in with a mocking bow. Noct winces and flicks him on the forehead in passing. His fingers are cold to touch, but still send a warm jolt down Prompto’s stomach.

Behind the door, the quiet envelops them like a fluffy blanket. There’s only a faint clinking of cups and slow piano music seeping from the radio. Prompto wonders briefly if he can manage to put his plan into motion before this atmosphere puts Noctis to sleep. But when he glances over, Noct is very much alert, almost buzzing with excited anticipation.

They place their orders at the counter and find a table, all under the curious gaze of green and yellow eyes watching from every corner. Prompto counts at least six cats in the room, and who knows how many others are still hiding in the beds and tunnels lining the walls.

“Still thinking you’d rather stay home?” he teases.

“Hell no. I want to live here.” Noct reaches out and scratches the nearest kitty under the chin. He may be the prince of Lucis, but it’s clear to see who rules over this place. The cats are everywhere – roaming the floor, curled up on the couches and brazenly sprawled on the tables. Prompto can’t help but feel a little guilty for intruding.

They talk in hushed voices, mindful of the rules posted in bold letters by the entrance. Normally, all this peace and quiet would be relaxing, but Prompto’s mind is already running a mile a minute. Now that they’re here, everything suddenly seems way more difficult than he imagined. And failing to go through with his plan is the one thing he _didn’t_ plan for.

He tries to focus on his confession, turning the words in his brain until they lose all meaning, and all but jumps when the table pager starts buzzing.

“I’ll go get it.” He snatches it before Noct can move and scrambles out of their nook, like he’s trying to chase his own racing thoughts.

Collecting their order is an obstacle course. Prompto treads lightly, zig-zagging between scratching posts and stepping over cat toys strewn on the tiles. Two or three cats trail him every step of the way. They make it pretty hard to take those steps, looping around his legs like the most adorable snares.

By some miracle, he makes it back without tripping up. The overflowing cups clatter dangerously as he sets the tray between two large tabbies that have taken over their table. Noct is perched at the edge of the couch, making sure they both get equal amounts of love.

“Good thing you have two hands,” Prompto laughs.

“I wish I had ten. This is so cool,” Noct whispers reverently. His eyes shine with wonder and the soft look on his face makes Prompto’s chest ache.

“I knew you would like it,” he manages to say.

With slow, careful moves, he settles beside Noct on the couch. The cats fix him with judgmental stares until he stops wriggling around. Once they deem him acceptable, or at least an inconsequential inconvenience, their attention turns to the coffee: dripping with whipped cream and caramel, and obviously much more interesting.

Prompto quickly picks up his cup, cradling it in his hands safely out of reach.

“Noct, watch out for your drink.”

But Noct couldn’t care less about his drink. He’s still busy petting the cats, hands moving in a calm rhythm like a master pianist. There’s a smile on his face that Prompto doesn’t get to see often enough, and his eyes are glazed with fondness. Prompto wishes Noct would look at _him_ like this sometimes. He wonders if this is what he looks like, too, whenever he stares at Noct.

Like right now.

He quickly averts his gaze and instead drowns it in the coffee. It’s a certified sugar bomb, but he can barely taste it. His tongue is numb from the nerves, filling his mouth with a metallic tingle that he can’t wash down no matter how fast he drinks.

It’s high time to get this over with – the sooner, the better.

Prompto puts his cup down with purpose and turns to face Noct, as much as he can when they’re sitting sideways on the same couch. His knee bumps into Noct’s leg, jostling his scattered thoughts even more. The deep breath he takes to calm them lodges in his throat. Prompto coughs and opens his mouth, hoping the right words will somehow fall out on their own.

“ _No!_ ”

That’s not the right word. That’s not any of the words he’s prepared, and it’s not even directed at Noct. But that’s what makes it out when something moves in the corner of his eye.

Prompto whips around, just in time to catch a fluffy paw reaching into his cup. “Shoo! That’s mine! You can’t have this!”

The paw hovers, curled over the melting swirl of whipped cream. Its owner stares back at him in a silent challenge, as if gauging how much it can get away with.

Prompto sighs, remembers the _Do Not Feed_ sign at the door, and gently pushes the paw away with his finger.

“You wouldn’t like it anyway,” he explains, half to the cat and half to himself, because really, these round disappointed eyes _almost_ work.

The cat must know this – it probably hears this all the time. It gives up trying to sneak a lick and leaps down from the table. Prompto groans as it lands square on his stomach. “Yeah, you definitely don’t need more sweets.”

In reply, he gets flicked in the face with a bushy tail. Then, the cat steps across his lap, making sure to hit all the tender spots on the way, and flops down, wedged between Prompto’s thigh and the arm of the couch.

“Imagine having a cat at home.” Noct leans in to snicker into his ear. “Dealing with this at every meal… every day…”

His breath tickles Prompto’s neck, sending shivers up and down his spine.

“Yeah.” Incredible how many times his voice can crack on just one word. Prompto snaps his stupid mouth shut and focuses on the cat next to him, frantically running his fingers through the long fur on its neck. It’s almost as soft as Noct’s hair that brushed against his cheek a moment earlier. He tries not to think too hard about that.

They fall silent, sinking into the cosy atmosphere around them. Usually, silences with Noct are comfortable – calm and relaxed, small pockets of time when both of them can just _be_ , without trying or judgement.

But this one is bubbling under the surface and buzzing in Prompto’s ears like a swarm of pestering insects. Every passing second keeps stinging at his mind, urging him not to miss this chance – to take it now, before the perfect moment slips away like so many others had.

“So, Noct…” He barely forces the words out, nothing more than a strained whisper. “There’s something I wanted to tell you. For a while, actually. I don’t know when it happened, but it did, and it’s driving me crazy and I need to let it out, and I’m so sorry for this, but—” He sucks in a breath and heads straight for it, ripping the band-aid off in one go. “I think I’m in love with you.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and waits, counting his own rushing heartbeats in the silence. _One, two, three_ – and then…

“I love you too, buddy.” Noct’s voice is soft and full of affection, brimming with a barely restrained laugh.

Prompto’s heart stops still for a split second. He opens his eyes and turns slowly, his whole body tense with shock and anticipation. “Wh-what?”

“What?” Noct looks at him between two pointy ears. The cat in his lap twists and turns, persistently rubbing its head under his chin. Noct buries his nose in the fluff on its neck, clearly delighted. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“Never mind.” Prompto deflates, slumping back against the couch with a heavy stone in his stomach.

He can’t believe how stupid he was. There’s no way he can compete for Noct’s attention against a bunch of cats. They’re so much better than him. And too damn cute. He can’t even be mad.

Noct goes back to cuddling the cat, earning a long, deep purr that nearly shakes the cups on the table. The sly fuzzball sprawls over his chest, pushing up into Noct’s face to nuzzle at his nose and mouth.

“You lucky bastard,” Prompto mutters, biting down the smile that tugs on his lips.

“Jealous much?” Noct laughs, peppering the soft head with tiny kisses. “Not my fault they like me.”

“I was talking to the cat.”

The silence that falls between them rings with a frantic alarm bell in Prompto’s head. Noct looks up at him properly now – he can feel his gaze weighing down on him – but Prompto can’t bring himself to meet his eyes. He lifts his cup to hide his face and takes a huge gulp, swallowing the coffee through the bitter ball of dread that swells in his throat.

And then, he nearly chokes on it when Noct leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

It’s over in a blink, but the effect lingers. Prompto blinks as the world slowly picks up speed around him again, until it’s spinning into a blur. It’s a little hard to catch his breath, but that’s okay. He thinks he might float away if he breathes too deeply.

“Was this what you were trying to say this whole time?” Noct glances at him through his bangs, somehow looking simultaneously smug and sheepish. “I hope it was. I’m gonna feel really stupid if it wasn’t.”

“No!” Prompto blurts out. “I mean, yes – yeah, that’s it, you got it. Uhh…”

“Good. I’m glad.” Noct smiles softly, eyes a bit bolder now. “You know, when you first said we should go out somewhere, I kinda— I was hoping you meant like… a date. But you didn’t say anything, and I didn’t want to assume, so…”

“This is a date,” Prompto says quickly. “Totally, one hundred percent! If— if that’s what you want.”

“Hell yeah.” Noct _beams_. Prompto doesn’t think he’s even seen him smile this bright – not even with all the cats around. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

Prompto sets his cup down and swoops in – but before he can close the space between them, it fills with a wiggling tail and four prying paws.

“Looks like we have a chaperone,” he laughs, and scratches the cat behind one ear. Noct takes the other, brushing his knuckles against Prompto’s and carefully linking their pinky fingers together.

“Yeah. You’d better get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our local cat cafe was the last place I visited before the lockdowns started back in March... and I've been prodding at this fic ever since then. I hope you enjoyed!  
> I also post stuff on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Err_417) sometimes :D


End file.
